This invention relates to a golf practice device, and more particularly, to a net construction adapted for use by a golfer in practicing golf shots to intercept a ball hit by the golfer to prevent it from traveling any substantial distance.
While backstops and practice nets are well known in the prior art, they lack sufficient portability on the whole to be carried about by the golfer to a convenient location wherein the golfer can practice after erecting the net. The net of the present invention is portable and can be knocked down to a convenient storage and carrying size.